


Outtakes!!

by poofellie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (hopefully), Fluff, It's supposed to be fluffy, Kageyama sings, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Post-Time Skip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically they're about to be married, coz hinata asks, he loves Hinata, idk TAGS, ik what tags im going to use until i see this bar, in love jdsjfhlks, kageyama is weak for hinata, they both soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poofellie/pseuds/poofellie
Summary: “Speaking of it…” Hinata looks up, nuzzling his nose to Kageyama’s jaw. Kageyama yawns and Hinata sighs out, “Sing for me.”Kageyama’s yawn drops immediately, and he jerks in surprise. Perplexed by the unusual demand, he stares at Hinata wide-eyed. “What?”or,The fic in which Hinata asks Kageyama to sing for him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 27
Kudos: 332





	Outtakes!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinteRey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinteRey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take #2!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098272) by [WinteRey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinteRey/pseuds/WinteRey). 



> Okay...  
> This fic is for WinteRey, who I absolutely adore. I love her writing, her Quarantine series (I love her and admire her in general :>), and if you haven't read it yet... you probably won't understand what's going on in this fic jasdhfk  
> So I suggest you do read it. And actually, Please DO read it, it's mind-blowing, fuffy, cute and so soft-  
> :DD  
> WinteRey, I hope you like this tiny work!! :DDD
> 
> BEFORE YOU START!!
> 
> The song Kageyama sings is this: 'Never Stop' by Safetysuit, Wedding Version!

“Wow.” Hinata says, breathless. “Wow, that was _so much –_ all in a day.”

Kageyama grunts hard, shoving Hinata to the side as he presses his knee into the mattress of the king sized bed. They’re in their room with the lights out. The blinds are drawn shut, but because Hinata forgot to close the windows, the moonlight in the glow of the noiseless city pours in from the cracks in the blinds. The shades blow and flutter quietly with the wind, the sound a silent melody muted to the background. 

Kageyama pays little to no mind to shut the windows Hinata left open. The room is cooling dangerously fast, but he’s too tired to fix his boyfriend’s— _boyfriend?_ Is that what Hinata still is now? _—_ his _fiancé’s_ mistake.

He slides in beside Hinata easily, pushing past the soft friction of the bed and allowing himself to be pressed against the man in his bed. He falls into the heat of the covers with a bounce.

Hinata laughs gently—a hint of fatigue caught in his voice—but the affection flows in unconditionally, pushing out the stress of a day’s hard work. Kageyama sighs into the warmth of the bed. He’s a bit too lazy to shift himself to hold Hinata at first, but huffs when the covers jump against his side due to Hinata’s movements. Kageyama _can’t_ stay lazy when Hinata starts squirming even more, kicking his legs as he tries to bring up the duvet that is wrapped around Kageyama’s legs to cover him. 

_Why does he even try anymore?_ Kageyama smiles with lazy eyes.

“Stop, Shouyou. I’ll get– Can you just stay still for– _God,”_ Kageyama sighs exasperatedly when Hinata pulls the duvet over him and starts kicking the material to create enough air pockets and space to fit his legs along with his torso. The sheet tangles further between Kageyama’s legs, and the fatigue only grows. 

But Kageyama isn’t really frustrated. He isn’t- not one bit. There’s always something so _childish_ about Hinata, beside him, kicking the covers like a five-year-old, that comes off as _endearing,_ pulls Kageyama’s lips into a smile and he finds it cute rather than annoying – its a smile Kageyama tries too hard to hide, but never can. 

That’s right, again. _Why does he even try anymore?_

Hinata is just so _dumb_ , and Kageyama loves every bit of it.

It’s Hinata, his soon to be _husband_ , and that’s happening for an obvious reason. It’s because he loves him so much, that they’ve come so far. It’s because Kageyama loves all these small aspects of Hinata, that he’s still here, laying beside him. Sure there are squabbles, but the promise in the stream earlier that day made sure of no more _serious_ fights (as dumb as _he_ sounded, Kageyama will forever hold onto that. And Hinata will too). They progressed from just lovers, just boyfriends, to _husbands._ It all didn’t happen for nothing. 

That still doesn’t cut it, however, judging by how he groans and drops a heavy arm around Hinata’s waist; balls his hand into a fist on the crumbling sheets beside Hinata and hauls himself up. 

“I said _stop.”_

Hinata grins cheekily, enough for Kageyama to see the slight pull around his lips which comes with the fatigue, the endless talking with his parents, sisters and dearest ones. (Oh, _the sisters.)_

It also warms his heart, a little too much, that Hinata’s still smiling at him, despite being so tired. There’s absolutely no reason to, yet he does it anyway. 

Although at that moment, Kageyama doesn’t talk about Hinata’s smile. He’s pretty sure Hinata already knows, because he drops his legs and giggles a little louder, smiles a little wider for him. 

Tobio shifts his focus to the sheets, untangling his legs and turning to lay down next to Hinata before pulling the duvet back up, this time neatly, and tucking them in.

“You forgot to close the window,” Kageyama says as he wiggles around, swatting Hinata’s arm away to adjust because his _fiancé_ (God, he loves calling Shouyou that) holds him as soon as Kageyama slots in beside him. “If you kick the covers again and we catch a _cold–_ ”

Kageyama’s half way through his threat and Hinata kicks up to drop a kiss to Kageyama’s face, “but I won’t,” he says, then proceeds to hug Kageyama to prove his point.

“You won’t let go of that, will you.” Kageyama says, fully knowing where he’s coming from.

Hinata hums, “It’s true though, caging me in to prevent the–” he snorts, “–the starfish and totally not admitting you just want to cuddle me. Yessir, as you say.”

Kageyama groans, pulling Hinata closer. Hinata gladly complies, snaking an arm around his _fiancé_ and laying his head on Kageyama’s chest. The covers crawl upto Hinata’s chin and he waddles to crawl up. 

Hinata hums, squeezing Kageyama softly.

“Long day,” he says, and Kageyama nods. 

“Miwa-chan was very excited,” Hinata whispers in his ear, and Kageyama ignores the charming sweetness and softness in his voice. 

These moments– these are special, even if it’s an everyday occurance. The moment is _theirs,_ and even after so long just dating, it still makes his heart flutter in his chest, a whorl of affection seizing his heart as he unconsciously pulls Hinata closer, nuzzling into his hair.

It changes so many things, now that he thinks about it. Feels like a promotion, boyfriend to husband, and he’s floating in the space that falls in between: fiancé.

A smile tugs Kageyama’s lips and he exhales a short laugh, “she was demanding a song, and some wedding stuff. I wasn’t really paying attention.”

“It’s _our_ wedding. You should’ve been.”

“Listen, _dumbass,_ you weren’t paying any attention either. Not to mention the absolute mess you made of tearing papers to pass time on the call.”

“I was expecting you to pay attention!”

“Well so was I!”

The tension caves in and they stare at each other for a few long moments, before mutually admitting the argument wasn’t strong on either ends, and the both of them sigh.

“She wanted you to sing… The same song that you sang during the stream.” The words come out softly, but Kageyama never stopped looking at him. 

“She was listening?” Hinata says, voice pitching high in surprise. He slips into Kageyama’s arms, a blush crawling his face. “O-oh I actually didn’t–”

“You sing in front of _God_ knows how many people and you’re shy just because Miwa heard?”

“She’s your sister you know! Not just a teammate or a stranger!”

What Hinata wants to say is: _whoever is close to you is close to me._ And somehow it translates easily, for Kageyama. He kisses Hinata’s temple, and the man’s shoulders relax with the simple touch.

“She liked your voice, is what she said.” 

Hinata shrinks to hide (but from whom, really?) beside Kageyama and for a moment, Kageyama worries. But then Hinata shoots back up, a smile pulling the corners of his lips and brown, amber eyes shining proudly and he kisses Kageyama again, on the cheek.

A pout moves its way to Kageyama’s face at the placement of the kiss, even though he doesn’t want to.

“What about Natsu-chan,” Kageyama asks, “what did she say?”

“I wasn’t paying attention.” Hinata replies petulantly with a shoulder shrug,

Kageyama clamps his hand around Hinata’s head, gives it a tight squeeze, and let's go.

“Speaking of it…” Hinata looks up, nuzzling his nose to Kageyama’s jaw. Kageyama yawns and Hinata sighs out, “Sing for me.”

Kageyama’s yawn drops immediately, and he jerks in surprise. Perplexed by the unusual demand, he stares at Hinata wide-eyed.

“What?”

“Sing for me,” Hinata murmurs into his neck, voice confident, “I always sing, I want to hear your voice too, y’know?”

Kageyama splutters, wishing his cheeks didn’t heat up as fast as they did. “Dumbass, I don’t— _you know_ Idon’t— _”_

“It’s just me, Tobio,” Hinata whines, pouting. “I won’t laugh, I _promise.”_

Kageyama huffs, considering. 

Moments later, he glares down. “No.”

“Aw, come on!” Hinata says, pouting ever so cutely, Kageyama involuntarily squeezes his waist. “Okay fine, stay at it. I won’t ever sing for you–”

“Fine.” Kageyama grumbles instantly, regretting it seconds later when Hinata cheers.

He doesn’t open his mouth, and Hinata’s eyes glow even in the dark, waiting expectantly with curiosity. 

“I don’t know any songs, Shouyou, what do you expect me to say?”

“Miwa-chan showed us a song, today. I know you listened, your _eyes_ were glowing.” 

Kageyama clicks his tongue, a frown settling on his features, accompanied with a sheepish pout he never wanted.

“I know you were listening.”

“You don’t have to _say_ it like that.”

“I do,” Hinata grins, “Never Stop by Safetysuits, Wedding Version, three, two, one, _go!”_

(So _now_ he says he was paying attention.)

“It’s _English,_ dumbass. I can’t–”

“I know you can,” Hinata cuts, “Miwa-chan said she used to play it a whole lot, you know the lyrics.”

Kageyama groans.

He bites on his lip, considering for a long moment “No laughing, whatsoever.” He grumbles.

“I won’t!”

Kageyama sucks in a deep breath. He knows the lyrics. He knows them very well- he’s just… a bit embarrassed, perhaps. Hinata’s waiting for him, and he kisses Kageyama’s jaw again, like a reassurance of sorts.

Kageyama’s heart swells, and he asks himself again, _why he tries, anymore._

And then, he sings.

His voice bounces off the walls and photo frames oftheirbedroom, fills the silence of the room and the noiseless city outside. It reverberates in the air Hinata and him share, mingles with the warmth the covers generate with them on it, flows around with the tiny melody of the wind whisking in through the open window, the dancing covers–

Most importantly, his voice vibrates and sounds clear to his partner- lover, former boyfriend, now fiancé, and soon to be husband.

(Somewhere in the corner of the room, the volleyball rolls to kick the wall, dancing in the wind, to the words Kageyama sings.)

A whole tornado of warm, shimmering love and adoration hits him deep to his chest, when Hinata holds him closer, pulls his legs to wrap around Kageyama and clings onto him; it’s a pleasant feeling, and Kageyama holds onto his racing heart just as tightly, just as closely Hinata holds him.

Funnily enough, it’s the _same_. The lyrics are the same: _you still get my heart racing._

The song ends, or at least, Kageyama stops singing. But the words hang in the air, just as Hinata latches himself on to Kageyama.

Kageyama feels the latter’s lips move against his neck, feels Hinata's smile, feels the dampness of his eyes losing tears and smiles to himself, too.

“You should sing more,” Hinata says, not looking up and burying himself further into Kageyama’s arms, “you should _really_ sing more.”

Kageyama’s hand travels to Hinata’s neck, where he traces his fingertips to the rapid pulse under Hinata’s skin, feel the pace of his heart for himself, and synchronize it with his own racing heart. It’s warm in his chest, like pink and oranges spreading into his entire being, melting into the sheets, melting in with Hinata. The affection and sheer fondness makes him smile, and so he does, because it’s impossible not to. His fingers skim Hinata’s hair, and he gently directs Hinata’s face up.

Hinata follows, rubbing away his eyes with Kageyama’s shoulders and pushing himself up until their eyes meet.

They lean in, meeting half-way, and then do what they both were waiting for: they kiss. Their lips move together soundly, the tender amount of _so many_ emotions a tad bit overwhelming. It isn’t intense like their kisses usually are, and they’re probably sloppy right now, but Kageyama loves it anyway. It's filled to brim with passion, and a little lazy because of how tired they are, but still very careful. They part, not from lack of breath, but simply because they need to knock their heads together, grin with closed eyes, and then Hinata falls back to Kageyama’s side. 

“Miwa-chan has good music taste,” Hinata says after a long pause, a mischievous smile teasing his face, he peers up at Kageyama. “What else do you know?”

It’s the strain of the day catching up to Hinata, that he bites away at the last of the sentence: _what else can you sing?_

“I know I want sleep.” Kageyama says—dutifully ignoring Hinata’s unsaid plea—his lips quirking up. Hinata starts to protest but is thankfully cut off by his own yawn (because Kageyama doesn’t think he can sing another song today). 

“And so do you.” he adds quickly, before Hinata can start again.

Hinata hums through his grumbling, forcing himself onto and close to Kageyama. 

“Okay, but tomorrow.” 

“Sure, dumbass.” Kageyama grins, shifting to his side and curling his arm around Hinata, bringing the boy closer. 

Whatever Hinata says about _him_ being the clingy one, _Hinata’s equally_ demanding. And Kageyama is too weak to say ‘no’, too deep in love with _his_ dumbass. He can’t even argue, for once.

He wraps Hinata in his arms, marvelling at how much the latter has grown in build, but certainly not enough, because he easily fits into Kageyama’s arms, with the same ease he did in high school, and the thought makes his heart flutter; warmth bubbles all over him again.

Hinata hears Kageyama’s heart race too, because he leans in, smiling into his chest.

Kageyama’s soon to be husband, why does he even try to stop himself from Hinata’s charm anymore?

He laughs soundlessly in small puffs, his fingers skimming Hinata’s back as he drinks in the blues and whites surrounding them, the dropping temperature and the warmth of the man beside him. He feels himself drown in it, bit by bit, stealing away the mental fatigue, replacing it with a cozy heat only Hinata’s presence can bring.

The wind cools the room and the moon rises overhead till no moonlight seeps in, and the city is still very dark, breathing in fresh air with the lack of vehicles. A little alive now, Kageyama and Hinata are deep in sleep, cuddling into each other.

A little of Kageyama’s voice stays within the walls, within the covers, with _them_ , tucked away with their special moment, lasting forever in the room even if the both of them are sleeping and the only thing that echoes in the room are the sounds of them breathing. 

These moments– these are special, even if it’s an everyday occurance. The moment is _theirs,_ and it forever will be. 

Kageyama holds his _fiancé_ closer even in his sleep, close enough for Hinata to hear his heart beating when he wakes up, the effect of his mere presence, Kageyama’s happiness, as they drift asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this!!
> 
> And WinteRey, I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> I very much enjoyed writing this fic.. I hope you like it too!!
> 
> And Thank You So Much [ TastefullyIlliterate ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastefullyIlliterate) for Betaing this for me in such a short time!! And also for the helpful tips that made the fic so much more better!!


End file.
